All These Years
by Rhian1975
Summary: Once is a mistake, twice is just plain stupid...


All these Years

A row with her daughter had provoked more rage than Serena could ever imagine herself feeling, she just needed to escape the tensions. A typical Serena Campbell escape would be to head to a bar and drink a bottle or two of red wine, but this time that was far from the one thing she wanted to do. She craved more; she craved affection.

There was only one man she could rely on, not fully rely on as he had recently become a drifter in life and was not so prominent; however, he was still around and he had an effect upon her that ran deeper than she ever dreamed of.

Ringing his doorbell, Serena did not have to wait long, turning up unannounced late at night worked to her advantage. Ric opened his door and found Serena smiling at him; she did not look at all stressed or in need of comfort, she looked mischievous and she did not even give him a chance to speak, she stepped in to his doorway and stood up close to him.

"That deal we had, not to sleep together again"

"_Yes_" Ric took in a deep breath as he felt her press her body against him; he had a feeling he knew where this was going to lead.

"Want to call it off" Serena looked up at Ric with prying eyes, a wide grin appearing on her face as Ric nodded, pulling her in for a passionate clinch; he couldn't help it she was there right in front of him. He would be lying if he said he had not been holding out for this moment to happen, after all it had been five months since the last time they had slept together, and prior to that it had been nearly two years since the first encounter.

The first time they had spent the night together, it lay merely as a drunken mistake, a casual drink following the closure of the Richie Moonie case went a little too far - yet neither mentioned their encounter again. They had been too drunk to drive home, neither could bear the thought of getting a taxi, and they ended up in a hotel just around the corner from the hospital as passionate nights go, it was passionate; but nothing like this could ever happen between them again.

That was until August last year; Ric had returned from his break with his daughter now in safety. He had taken both Serena and Adrienne home after a rather eventful day on AAU; and as one bottle of wine became another and emotions started to pour, one thing naturally led to another. They night may have shown with passion; yet interrupted by sounds of distress from Adrienne, they tender times lay sacred.

However, once morning came, they made a pact never to allow this to happen again, it was not the right time for them to have a relationship - even casual sex was a step too far. Ric constantly apologised as he felt as if he had taken advantage and Serena, told him not to worry - in that moment she needed him, she needed that something 'safe' – yet once the deal was made, they never expected to go back on their words, not again.

Pulling away, Serena smirked and she dropped her handbag on the floor before she made her way over to the stairs. Turning she bit her lip as she looked back at Ric; who just glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, Serena hadn't been ever been to Ric's home, but she need to naturally slot in and know where she was to head.

"I'll be up in a minute"

"Okay" Serena gleamed as she coolly walked off, leaving Ric locking up his front door and turning off any renaming lights in the downstairs areas of his home; he felt somewhat excited by Serena's presence, working with her was one thing but to have her in his own in his bed it sent a thrilling sensation through his body.

Whilst Ric was busy locking up, Serena had headed off to Ric's bedroom and slipped off her shoes, kicking them into the corner by the wardrobe; she also had slipped off the Orange/Red blouse that draped her body and had placed it on the chest of draws. There she just waited for Ric to come to her, the wait felt like a lifetime to the point she felt anxious towards the fact that she and Ric would be getting intimate again. She could not quite believe she was doing this, and doing it sober, but she craved him so much.

As they found themselves face to face, both known for giving each other a longing gaze from time to time, yet not verbalising the thoughts behind the gazes. However, this time every desire, every seductive undertone over spilled. Ric pushed her back on to his bed and clambered upon her; frantically they kissed, fingers sprawling the others face, it were as if they had awaited this moment and were eager to receive the end prize.

Ric started to trace kisses down towards her neck, and tenderly sucked for a moment or two as she wriggled in pleasure. After a moment he trailed the kisses down, pulling at her top and bra, stretching the material and softly began kisses her nipple, until her face peered down at him begging for his lips to be upon hers again.

They tugged and bit at each other's lips, groped and pulled clothing and body parts. Lust infused they undressed, the frantic moments lay laced with soft tender caresses from both hands and tongue. The amount of care taken in the moment, with their eyes kept upon each other, eyes that gleamed every feeling they were feeling.

Gently placing Serena's arms above her head, Ric held them there as their tongues danced and eyes lay closed; Until Serena managed to wriggle her hands free and place them upon the jaw line of the man she adored, this was her signal that she was ready for him to fulfil that craving that had brought her here.

The sweet slow rhythm Ric created as he thrusted in and out of Serena almost felt like torture, he didn't want to rush anything, he wanted to take his time and let her feel every inch of him penetrate her. In a natural response, Serena raised her legs higher from the backs of his knees and let heels resting into the small of his back. This prompted him to pick up the pace; thrusting had and fast, he caught a glimpse of Serena pleasured expression. He wanted to go on but he could not, he just did not have it in him.

He momentarily pulled his body away from Serena and rested his hands upon her waist as she swivelled her hips up and down; taking the control, she tried to reach out to him but instead she found herself clutching on to his bed covers. He watched down on her as she continued to wriggle her hips as beautiful as she seemed, he felt rested he just needed that moment and now felt enticed to go on.

He trusted his body back upon her, towering over her and pulsing fast. Her legs raised even higher around his back, he was slow close to coming; yet the tightening grip told him he could not let go, not yet. He went even slower and deeper inside her, kissing her softly, as she held every inch of her body close to him. They mumbled groans that had dominated throughout turned to a loud roar; completed by deep kisses, wrapped closed together in a sweat grained sticky mess they stratification felt lay sublime.

As heart rates returned to normal, they relaxed into each other, feeling gratified and in awe. Making a pact that meant they would never do this again seemed like such a mistake, tonight they were not going to put barriers up again.

"You okay?" Ric asked, merely out of curiosity as Serena nestled in his arm.

"I could murder a bloody cup of tea"

"Are you feeling _okay_? Do you need a doctor? What have you done with Serena?"

"Sod off"

"I'll think you'll find that you'll be sodding off, my bed, my house," Ric teased

"If you don't want me here..." Serena smirked sarcastically as she attempted to pull away. However, try as she might Ric pulled her back via her waist and nuzzled kisses into her neck.

"Aren't you full of energy these days" Serena winked, as she cocked her head to look at him

Ric placed a final kiss to her neck, "_tea_..."

Serena watched as Ric pulled on his boxers; she just seemed so transfixed on him; he just had this power to lift her spirits and if she was honest she found him rather dashing. No sooner had he gone out of sight, Serena smiled to herself before hunting around finding Ric's dressing gown and headed off to the kitchen in search of the man who had left her overwhelmed.

They enjoyed a cup of tea each in the warmth of Ric's living; however, instead of sitting near each other and cuddling together they sat apart, on different sofas'. They did not even say a word to each other; they just stared whilst sipping their drinks. The moment lay electrically charged, sparks flew across the room from just their gazes.

Once they had finished drinking, Serena swept away taking their empty cups as if she owned the place; Ric took the moment as it came, although slightly surprising as she was the one that would nag him to clean the mugs when at work

When she returned from the kitchen, it was the first time Ric truly took a long gaze at Serena; admiring the natural beauty that she held, she was just standing there smiling at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well you pull it off better than I do"

"I've not pulled it anywhere yet" Serena smirked; she stood wrapped in his blue and red dressing down, and sat herself on the arm sofa, bodies so close together and their hands entwined; slipping down from the arm of the chair she fell on to his lap and he guided her legs to his waist.

"Tell me you're happy"

"In this present moment, completely"

"I'm glad" that was all Ric needed to hear, he had seen Serena in such a sad place recently; so much so it had seeped through into her work life, catching her wipe away stray tears saddened him. So just knowing, that in the last hour or so that she felt happy, left him feeling overjoyed, not in an egotistical way - he just wanted to end up as the one responsible for her happiness.

She kissed his lips, their tongues briefly danced, hands wandered, and words mumbled. The dimly lit living room and the warm heated air became the pathway for their next venture. Truly entangled and besotted with each other, they knew what was coming; age had nothing on them and it was far to say that both had not played this adventurous in years.

Pulling away, she manoeuvred herself off the chair and stood in front of the man she found herself feeling complete admiration for, she allowed the dressing gown to drop off her body; Ric's eyes wandered her naked body, just in compete awe. This Serena Campbell was unrecognisable to the one he knew at work, her confidence was out of this world and passionate nature in intimate moments were special, she next gave anything less than her all.

Reaching down Serena teased the waistband of Ric's boxers and whispered into his ears, which caused them both to laugh rather mischievously. Kissing his lips once more, she took grip of his boxers and as he wiggled slightly she pulled them from his legs. She looked up at him in glee, placing a single kiss upon his thigh before making her way back up to the sofa.

Kneeling over him, Ric guided his erect penis into her vagina; Serena wrapped her arms around his neck as he held on to her lower back.

Slowly, Serena raised her hips slowly up and down; Ric took great pleasure in squeezing her buttocks as she clenched her thighs tighter around him. Their eyes never left each other, heads close together feeling the warm breath from each other, embracing the mumbles and groans; using it as an incentive to go on.

She did not want to stop, she could not; the sensations she felt were astronomical, she had the control and found the dominance rather erotic. It was not until she felt his warm cum fill inside her and the pulsation motion of his penis, matching his climaxed groan; they let their lips meet for a number of deep, hungry kisses. Her fingers stroking the nape of his neck as his hands traced up the arch of her back

For a moment or two, they just remained there kissing; the intimate act had been a new experience for them both. Allowing Ric to withdraw from her body, Serena pulled away momentarily before resting back into his body. The closeness was comforting, safe and felt riveting; yet in was in this moment of rest where their bodies fell back to their natural states, Serena noticed a tingling ache in her body.

"My knees are _killing_ me," Serena groaned as she raised her head from Ric's chest.

"I thought you took Cod Liver Oil"

"I do, but being on my feet all day is _entirely_ different to being on my knees, having sex; we should stick to the bedroom _next_ time"

"There is going to be a next time" Ric raised his eyebrow.

"Don't look _too_ surprised, unless of course... You want to end it here"

"_No_, I... I like the idea of next time" Ric confessed, of course he would love to do this all again, and not just because it was good sex.

"Good"

"What changed your mind? Following our previous agreements" Ric asked as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"I just know that I want you in my life, we can't keep pretending this doesn't happen, _or_ that we do not care for each other, because there _is_ something between and I'm not sure I want to ignore it anymore"

"I don't want to rush you into anything... Your mother died _two_ weeks ago, I..."

"Ric..."

"_Hmm_"

"Don't start feeling sorry for me; I didn't come looking for a _sympathy_ _shag_"

"I know" Ric replied, he met her gaze and brushed his thumb over her lip. "You _are_ important to me Serena..."

"You have just been responsible for giving me an orgasm or _two_, stop trying to be such a gentleman and let's run with this, no going back"

"No going back," Ric repeated kissing Serena on the forehead. "I take it that you _are_ staying? We should go to bed, a night on the sofa and it won't be just your knees that are out"

The attraction may have been there from the start and they may have danced around the idea of them ever finding themselves attracted to each other. The sex just happened, and before today it lay brushed under the carpet; this time they were stone cold sober so they could not blame the wine and could not blame anything else other than what lay in their hearts.


End file.
